


Spontaneous Combustion

by Dynamic_Ideation



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Love at First Sight, Meet-Cute, marathon dates, not really smutty can you believe it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9232706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dynamic_Ideation/pseuds/Dynamic_Ideation
Summary: When a courageous, beautiful woman helps Barry save people from an explosion, he doesn't realize he's fallen in love with her until after she disappears. When he finally finds her, she turns his world upside down...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dasakuryo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasakuryo/gifts).



> For my baby Aí who's sweet and adorable and helps me with my Spanish so patiently! btw, this has been in my WIPs since S1. I'm so happy to finally finish it. I hope you enjoy!

It was dark outside. At least, it was until the oil tanker exploded, sending up a blinding pyre of light fifty feet into the sky. Subsequent cars collided into each other, crashing and banging trying to avoid the fireball in the middle of the interstate, building into a twisted heap of metal that left dozens trapped and screaming in pain. Those who were uninjured scattered, leaving their cars haphazardly abandoned across the traffic lanes. 

The Flash was there only moments later, ushering people away from the fray. He cleared bystanders from the scene and ducked in to see who he could save. Luckily, the truck’s driver had gotten far away before the explosion, or he would have been no more than kindling for the flame. 

There was a woman. She was calling out orders - _get back at least one hundred yards, help the elderly woman out of the Volvo, don’t breathe in the smoke_ \- in an authoritative but somehow gentle way. She ushered people to safety. She was going back in towards the blaze, putting her own safety at risk. Barry wanted to tell her not to do that, to leave it to him and wait for the police, but he heard screaming coming from a minivan within a few short feet of the blaze and knew he had to get that family out of there. 

Shrill sirens let him know the fire department had arrived, setting up a perimeter and rounding up the injured and traumatized. Instead of running to them, the woman was back, her beautiful face covered in ash, her perfect hair smelling of oil smoke. She stood in awe of him as he deposited a toddler in her arms, before coming back with the mother, who was holding an infant. All saved from the minivan, but still not safe. 

“Get them out of here, go!” He told her. She didn’t hesitate for a second before hustling them out of harm’s way, over to where paramedics were waiting with life-giving medicine. In the back of his mind Barry admired her bravery, even if it was foolhardy and liable to get her killed. 

As he did one last sweep and found no one, he wondered if the woman finally had enough and decided to stay back, possibly to collapse on a stretcher somewhere, felled by sheer exhaustion.

Nope. There she was again, running from car to car, checking for signs of life. Her green jacket was singed. Her jeans were torn and covered in mud and soot. One of her chunky heels was broken, so she wasn’t running so much as hobbling. She was completely crazy. _God, she’s sexy._  

There was a deep, slow groan behind them, like the awakening of a giant at sunrise. It seemed impossible, but the hellish flames got even hotter. 

“We gotta go!” He took her legs out from under her, bridal style.

“You sure know how to sweep a girl off her feet,” she panted, grinning wide through the grime on her lovely face. For Barry, it was like the stars had come out. That very moment, the fire erupted into a massive explosion, lifting them up in the air and dumping them in a roadside ditch. Even Barry’s speed hadn’t been fast enough to escape every effect of the blast. Flames bellowed over their heads, scorching every inch of level land within three hundred feet. They came to understand what it was like to be broiled like a hamburger. Still, they survived, wrapped tight around each other. Finally, the sky was dark and cool again. 

“I also know how to go out with a bang.” He gave her an exaggerated wink. They burst out laughing. 

“Who are you?” She queried, arms still wrapped around his neck. Her eyes searched his, dancing back and forth between the left and the right. Her face was only inches from his, and her stare was intense…he remembered to blur his face and yet she was still boring into his soul with her eyes; he was telling her all of his secrets. Her soft fingers moved to touch his lips, tease at the seams of his mask. He stopped buzzing, held still, let her touch his skin. The prolonged eye contact sparked something in him- a feeling, a sensation- one of animal lust but also something greater, something _more_. He could have spent forever holding her, could have exposed himself to her, surrendered to this mysterious woman who’d come hell bent on saving people, even with no superpowers and a foot shorter than him. Her lips…they were so close…

Barry recovered. “You’re not supposed to ask masked vigilantes who they are.”

“Says who?”

“Says the masked vigilante.”

“Inquiring minds would like to know.” She hadn’t given up on tracing the lines of his face, and it was making him weak. 

“You mean you.”

“Of course, me. But plenty of other people,” her face softened a bit, “all the people you’ve saved. Now I’m in the club.”

“Maybe you wouldn’t be if you didn’t insist on putting yourself in danger, Miss…?”

Her name. What was her name?

“Barry, we’ve got a situation-“ Cisco’s voice broke out over his com. 

“Alright,” he snapped, suddenly irritated.

“Nice work out there today. It’s safe now. You need to get treated. Rest.”

“Get treated-?” Before she could get the entire sentence out, they were moving. 

Oh!” She made a surprised sound when, a millisecond later, she was sitting in the back of an ambulance; cup of water in hand, oxygen tank at the ready, pillow fluffed on the gurney. Reluctantly, he wrapped a blanket around her slim shoulders and smoothed his palms down her arms. “Get better, alright? No more heroics until after you’ve rested up. Stay out of trouble.”

“I can’t make any promises, Flash.” Her expression was so erotic he blushed red as his suit.

“Gotta run.” 

“Wait-“ he heard her start as he disappeared into the night, off to save more lives.

She sat breathless with the wonder of it all. He ran, and the farther away he got, the deeper his regret grew. 

 

He just _had_ to know who she was. When he woke up the next day, she was on his mind. As a matter of fact, she occupied his every waking thought with her movie-star smile, her bravery, her soft fingertips. He mentally relived their conversation over and over, surprised by the intensity of the feelings coursing through him. He wanted to ask for her name but hadn’t had time to get it. Who _was_ she? 

Barry looked for her, far and wide. Luckily, as a CSI by day, he knew where to start. He checked surveillance cameras, but they had no clear shots of her face. She never gave her name to the medics, refused their recommendations to let them take her to the hospital. Barry laughed bitterly. Stubborn. Of course, she was. 

“She looked real familiar, though,” the paramedic who’d treated her said. “I can’t place her, but I know I’ve seen that face before.” That wasn’t of much help to him. None of the others knew her name. The establishments near the incident, where she may have stopped for food or a drink, didn’t find her to be familiar.

He kept asking, in his best CCPD voice, questions about that night. Asked people if they’ve seen that particular woman. 5’3” to 5’5”, African-American, petite build, shoulder length dark hair, green jacket, blue jeans. There was nothing.  

 

A few weeks had gone by, and her trail had gone cold. Barry had nothing else to go on. He finally let go of his last shred of hope, and a surprising misery overtook him. _What’s wrong with you, Barry? You’re losing it. You don’t even know her. Never will._

The cold, sterile metal of Star Labs surrounded him in too many straight lines and right angles, and the robotic, surgical surroundings seemed appropriate for how he was feeling. He set his elbows on his knees and hung his head. 

 _“_ Hey Barry, they’re talking about you.” Cisco turned the volume up on the news and Barry heard a familiar voice; an angel speaking down from the clouds. 

“…Once again, the people of Central City have The Flash to thank.” Barry turned slowly and saw that face. That perfect face, even more beautiful uncovered from layers of soot and grime. 

Iris West. _Iris._ She was…she was the one who wrote about him. “Iris,” he said out loud.

“Yeah, Iris West. She’s hot right?” Cisco smiled huge and stuck a twizzler in his mouth. 

“Yeah…she’s…That’s _her._ ”

“Her? Wait, the one you saved? The one you’ve been looking for?” Caitlin asked.

_The one I’ve been looking for. The one._

“Dude, the woman you’ve been looking for all this time is Iris West? Didn’t she get her start by blogging about you? That’s cray.” That’s why she looked familiar to the paramedic. “So what are you gonna do, Man? You gotta talk to her.”

Like a bucket of ice water had been dumped on him, Barry froze solid. “Shit,” he said out loud. He was so busy trying to find her, he hadn't really thought about how he would approach her. How the hell was he gonna do that? 

“I can’t.”

Cisco and Caitlin both launched into protests at the same time.

“What do you mean, ‘you can’t’-“

“All you’ve been doing is talking about this super hot bravery girl-“

“-All you’ve been doing is pining and moping-“

“-and you finally find her and you’re all chickenshit? that makes no sense, Man-“

“ -if you don’t talk to her we’ll never hear the end of it-“

“I have _not_ been moping and pining,” was Barry’s clever retort.

They both threw up their hands, moaning in exasperation. 

“She liked The Flash,” he said quietly. “He’s confident and strong. He’s a hero. What if she doesn’t like nerdy, awkward Barry Allen?”

Cisco and Caitlin both deflated. Then they leveled with him. 

“Barry,” Caitlin said, fixing him with a knowing look. “If she feels anything at all for The Flash, she’ll feel something for you. The Flash is simply an extension of who Barry Allen is. Show her all of you, and you can’t miss. You think this-” she waved her hand at the TV screen, “ you think this is a coincidence? Even scientists know the universe doesn’t work that way.”

“Yeah, Dude. You’re an awesome guy. If she’s as awesome as you think she is, you’re good to go. Besides, do you really think you could live with yourself if you didn’t find out?”

“You’re right. I can’t live my life not knowing. For better or for worse, I have to find out.”

Caitlin placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. “ _We_ certainly won’t be able to live with you if you don’t find out.” Her smile was reassuring. Barry chuckled. They were right. Of course, they were.

“Okay, I’m gonna do this. You guys will be the first to know how it goes.”

“Yes!” 

“Alright!” They whooped and clapped and high-fived him. He mentally prepared for what could be one of the biggest moments of his life.

 

So this was Central City Picture News. It was about as intense as one would expect; people shouting and running around, papers flying everywhere. The receptionist told him how to find her, and he went looking, wringing his long, thin hands, almost hoping she wouldn’t be there so he could save himself the inevitable humiliation. 

 _There she is._ He saw her and could barely contain all the emotions welling up in him. It was like standing on a bungee platform completely untethered and the bottom just dropped out, but he was ready to fall. 

He’d always been a bashful person, but he took it to a new level today. He silently willed himself to get his shit together. He needed her to be impressed by his masculinity and regal bearing. 

“Hi, I’m uh, I’m…”

“Barry Allen?”

“Yep, that’s it. It’s me, Barry Allen. That’s my name.” So much for keeping it cool. His skin flushed, and it got worse when she gave him a look that was one part confusion and one part amusement. But her smile was warm and understanding.

“Iris West.” She held her delicate hand out. That hand helped him save children a few weeks ago. He reached to take it, and a spark jumped from his hand to hers. 

“Ow!” She exclaimed and hopped back.

“Shit, I’m sorry- I mean, darn it, I didn’t mean to swear, I’m sorry about _that_ -“ he backed right into a desk and a stack of papers went straight to the floor, some floating, some slicing through the air, landing any and everywhere. 

Barry was horrified, naturally. 

“Oh no, oh no. This isn’t good.” He dropped down to gingerly gather the pages, careful not to crumple or stain them. Iris was on her knees, in her blue pencil skirt, sweeping pages into a pile. She looked up at him and just laughed, lips back and mouth wide, clearly amused by his clumsiness. Maybe even charmed? 

“Please don’t stress about it. Most of this stuff is on its way to recycling anyway.” He smiled then, feeling better seeing the joy in her face.

When the pile had been reassembled, they stood again.

“What can I do for you, Mr. Allen?” The smile she gave him was radiant.

“It’s Barry. Please.”

“Barry. What can I do for you?”

“I, um, wanted to talk to you about The Flash.”

“Is that right?” Her eyes lit up like torches. “Please, come with me.”

 _Holy shit, she’s_ _hot._ Like, cover-of-a-magazine hot. He couldn’t help but to stare at her perfect ass as he trailed her to a conference room.

“So, Barry.”

“Hmm?” He hummed, eyes jerking up to meet hers, wondering if she caught him red-handed. 

“What can you tell me about him? I know an awful lot, as you may know. I got my start studying him.” She leaned in to whisper. “I helped him out once, but don’t tell anybody, it’s a big secret.” It was no such thing, of course. Her exposé on her part of the rescue had been front-page news, but at the time there were no pictures of her there, so he couldn’t have matched her name to her face. He blushed scarlet. 

“I, um, I had a run-in with him-“

“Did you? Tell me all about it.”

“Well,” Barry lied, “ I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I got mugged, and I thought I was going to get everything taken, and maybe the guy was going to hurt me, but the Flash was there. He saved me. I was in the middle of a panic attack and he talked to me to calm me down. He told me things.” The story was one hundred percent true; he had saved a guy who was hyperventilating as a result of a mugging, and talked to the guy in a casual voice about a whole lot of boring stuff in order to calm him down.

“He told me that he used to have problems with asthma and panic attacks just like me, until the particle accelerator explosion. He said he was awkward and uncoordinated, couldn’t run a full block without passing out. He made me laugh. I started to feel better.”

“That was so sweet of him to humanize himself with you. He never ceases to amaze me. I wonder about who he is, and who he was before, all the time.”

 _I want you to know,_ Barry thought.

Animatedly, she waved her tiny hands around. “What else can you tell me? What did he sound like? What did he look like? How tall was he? Did you get an eye color?” She leaned in.

“Um, he’s pretty tall.”

“As tall as you? You’re really tall.”

“Um, no, he might be a couple inches taller.”

“Hmm, that narrows it down a bit. Guys six-four or six-five and over are less common.”

“Or maybe he was an inch shorter, I don’t know. Don’t take my description to heart, he didn’t want me to see his face or identify much about him. I think his eyes are brown, though.” _Smooth, Barry._

“I might be able to think of a few more details, if you give me a minute to think. Can I treat you to a cup of coffee, and we talk about it?”

“That sounds great. I used to work at this coffee shop called Jitters, right down the block. We can walk and talk. How does that sound?”

 

Over a non-fat mocha Iris told him, in great detail, about the oil tanker explosion from her point of view. “He _saved_ me that day. And I definitely wasn't making it easy for him.”

“Sure the hell wasn’t,” Barry muttered under his breath.

“I'm sorry?”

“Oh, nothing. I didn’t say anything. Go on.”

“He’s not just any hero, he’s _my_ hero. I need to find out who he is, to thank him.” Barry scratched the back of his neck, fighting the surge of pride and shyness that welled up in him. 

“I think he knows how grateful you are.”

“I hope so. I hope he likes my blog.”

“He does. It boosts his ego.”

“How do you know?”

“Just, as a guy, I can tell you it makes him feel good, even if he doesn’t like you placing yourself in danger.” Barry looked at her meaningfully, willing her to understand.

“He’s out of luck because I’m a journalist and throwing myself into dangerous situations isn't going to change anytime soon.” Barry wasn’t surprised. The subject strayed away from The Flash but it always stopped before it could get too far and trotted back, like puppy on a leash. Iris was riveting, and Barry wanted to know everything about her. 

“I could go for something a little bit more substantial. There’s a great Thai place around the corner. My treat.”

“Okay, Mr. Allen. I’m all about chicken satay.” They spent the golden afternoon eating green curry across from a pretty park, people-watching and discussing their upbringings. The conversation flowed like they’d known each other since childhood. Instead of running out of things to talk about, they found themselves stumbling over each other to blurt out the stories they wanted to share. Hours had passed, and they needed to free up the table for the next patrons. The check was paid (by Barry, of course) and Iris was standing up, gathering her things. 

Barry blurted, “Ice cream.” She looked at him from beneath feathered lashes and tried to hold back her smile. She had finally figured out what he was doing. 

“Let me just call down to the office and let them know I’m chasing down a hot lead.” She winked. “I can’t quite put my finger on it, but my newest source is charming and magnetic, if in an offbeat sort of way. I need more time with him.” Barry tried not to melt into the ground while he waiting for her to make her phone call. 

 

Iris looped her arm through Barry’s as they crossed the street towards the gelato shop. The patch of skin at the crook of his elbow tingled where it met with hers. Such a small thing, but such a huge thing.

“I’m totally blowing off work, but it’s such a beautiful afternoon with such good company.” Barry grinned so wide it hurt his face. With their chocolate gelato in hand they strolled arm-in-arm through the nearby zoo. Barry watched Iris make silly faces at the monkeys and aww over the spindly-legged newborn baby zebra. _She’s perfect_ , a voice in the back of his consciousness kept chanting. He was too busy enjoying her to tell it to shut up.

Their conversation continued to flow effortlessly, and they gradually edged towards deeper and more personal subjects.

He confided in her about his mother, and they talked a bit about their unfortunate commonality.

"So I'm essentially an orphan who's grown up on his own. I don't really have any other family, so my friends and coworkers became my family.”

"You must hear this all the time when you confide in people about your mother, but I'm truly sorry for your loss. I'm also sorry about your father being falsely convicted. I can't imagine.”

"Don't be sorry,” he said with a soft smile. "Life is tough. It's not easy, but I deal with it and I'm determined to be happy no matter what. I think the real good times in life are being able to do stuff like this, hang out with TV star reporters and eat gelato and make faces at monkeys.” He gently nudged her with his shoulder. She nudged back.

“Unfortunately, I know all too well what it’s like to lose your mom at a young age. Cervical cancer. I was seven years old.”

“I’m sorry for your loss, too.”  

“I wish we didn’t have to have this in common.”

“Same here.”

“How ‘bout this. We play a little game. Tell me one positive memory you have of your mom, then I’ll tell you one about mine. Go.”

“My mom used to read me my favorite book every night before I went to sleep. Sometimes several times. It was called “The Runaway Dinosaur”. Just thinking about the way she would read it and call me her beautiful boy, I always knew how much I was loved.”

“Up until the day she died, even though I was ‘too big’ for it, my mom always held my hand. She would let me sit in her lap, and she would even carry me on her hip, even when I got to be huge…well, I’ve never been _huge_ , obviously. Sometimes I would get teased by other kids about it. Sometimes I heard adults whisper to her that maybe it was past the time to be coddling me like that. What they didn’t understand was, I was an affectionate kid. I was independent, I was developing the way I should have been, physically, emotionally, all of the above, but I just needed that closeness. My mom understood my needs as her child, and she made sure my needs were met. It was a part of my personality and that’s never changed. I miss that. I’m grateful for the memories, though.”

“Oh, here’s another one. My mom brushing my hair. It can be traumatic for little black girls, especially when you’re tender-headed like me-“

“Tender-headed?” Barry asked slowly, completely confused. Iris slapped her knee as she laughed. 

“That’s a subject for another day, Bear.” Barry nodded, confused, but went with the program. Plus, he liked her calling him “Bear.”

“I used to hear all these horror stories, but my mom was always patient, alway gentle. We would sit and watch our favorite shows and just laugh. Afterwards, she’d hug me and tell me I was her pretty princess. I knew how much I was loved, too.” They grinned at each other. “Your turn again. Go.” 

“There was this perfume my mom used to wear, some rare stuff with a foreign name that my dad bought her. Maggiotto? Mattineta? Something like that. I don’t think they even make the stuff anymore. I loved it though. was one of those things that just kinda made Mom ‘Mom’, you know? Sometimes, when I open a box of her things, her perfume is there, just for a second, and I feel like she’s with me.” The rumble of thunder interrupted Iris’ reply. It started to rain on them out of nowhere, a spring shower coming down with the afternoon sunshine.

“My hair!” Iris wailed. She grabbed Barry’s hand and they ran for the cover of the trees. They were damp and giggling by the time they got there, and the trees offered scant shelter from the rain; cool droplets pooled on the leaves and broke on their faces every time a strong wind came up.

“So much for my fresh blow-out. I’m gonna look like a gremlin in a few minutes.”

Barry opened his mouth to ask but thought better of it. One day maybe she would teach him about all the hair stuff.

“You’ll still look…beautiful.” He worked hard to keep the shakiness out of his voice.

“Oh, stop it, you flatterer.” She clearly didn’t grasp the gravity of his statement. 

“No, I mean it, Iris.” She looked at him and saw the sincerity.

“You do mean that. Thank you.” Suddenly she needed to examine something very important going on around her toes. She tucked a few strands of her damp mane behind her ear, shuffling her feet. In that moment, as scared as he was, Barry couldn’t resist.

“I’m going to do something really corny.”

Barry cupped Iris’ face gently in his hands. He tilted his head slightly to the right, leaned down closer to her height and kissed her. Gently, tentatively, almost reverently. 

“You’re right,” She gasped. She was completely breathless. “That was corny. But I’m really glad you did it.”

She brushed her fingers against his, bashful. He brushed back, even more bashful. She stretched her fingers out and tangled them up in his. He closed his fingers around hers. He couldn’t let her go. 

“Well, I’ve had you out all day, I’ve made you miss work and everything, I feel like I owe you dinner.” He was on a roll, no way he was gonna stop now. He waited with baited breath for her response. His heart dropped a bit when she shrugged and sighed.

“I don’t know, Barry…I can’t go looking like _this_.”

He tried and failed to curb his enthusiasm. He fist pumped shamelessly, making Iris giggle.

“You can wear a pinstripe potato sack for all I care. You’ll still look amazing.” He settled his hands on her hips, pulling her in to him. Iris’ hands clutched the back of his neck as he leaned down for another kiss. This time it was deeper, longer. This time he was confident. This time he was hungry for the taste of her lips, and high on the notion of seeing her again.

 

The couple of hours they’d been separated seemed like weeks. When Barry saw Iris again, she was wearing a blue minidress with black pumps. 

“You look…whoa.”

“I take it that’s a good thing.”

“Absolutely.” He presented her with a single red rose. 

“Barry, it’s beautiful.”

“Like you. I can't believe I’m on a date with you. I’m the luckiest guy in Central City.” He got another kiss for that. 

He held the door for her and pulled out her chair. The restaurant was well out of his price range, but he didn’t care. The most important thing was showing Iris West how he felt, and he would do whatever he had to.

With anyone else, the conversation would be sputtering, maybe dying. Not with Iris. New subjects to talk about cropped up so fast they couldn’t keep up. Barry felt so comfortable that he launched into an explanation of his master’s thesis on particle physics. Iris tilted her head and gave him a confused puppy look, which was adorable but usually when he starting talking about this stuff, his dates went downhill fast.

“I’m sorry. I went full nerd there.”

“Don’t be, I like it. It’s cute. I wouldn’t want to hang around you if I couldn’t learn something. Maybe you could just, talk a little bit slower.” She held her thumb and forefinger together like a pinch. 

“Speed…has always been my problem.”

“Soooooo, I grabbed you something. I hope you don’t think this is weird or too forward…” She pulled out a small, plain white plastic bag.

“You got _me_ something?” Barry was touched. She shouldn’t have done that. It should be him giving her things. He should be giving her all the things. 

He opened up the bag and found perfume.

“Um, you shouldn’t have?”

Giggling, she said, “Sniff it, Silly.”

He did, and feeling that hit him was so strong it nearly knocked him out of his seat. 

 

_Mom._

 

Suddenly Barry’s chest was tight, and a knot stuck in his throat. Although his grief overpowered him for a moment, the connection he felt with his mother was worth every one of his worldly possessions. He wanted to be surrounded by this scent. He wanted to live in it. 

“How did you- where-?” 

“After what you told me, the name suddenly came to me. It’s called Mogliettina, it means ‘little wife’ or ‘wifey’ in Italian. Your Dad really loved your mom. It’s not as popular as it used to be, but it’s still around and I just stopped by a specialty place that carries rare scents.”

Barry tried to hold back tears. Iris looked uncomfortable, apologetic. “I didn’t mean for you to _wear_ it, of course. But you can keep it for whenever you want, or put it on a piece of her clothing maybe, if you have that…I…I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“No, no…it’s not that…” He was not sure anyone had ever done anything so thoughtful for him. What had he done to deserve such a special woman coming into his life? She came in like a whirlwind, and after only a few hours he was’t sure how he would ever live without her. 

Cisco picked that exact moment to call. He called, and called, and wouldn’t stop calling. "Not now, Cisco. Anytime but now,” Barry begged, “I’m on a date with my dream girl.” _Maybe my future wife._ Cisco wouldn’t stop calling. It had to be big. Barry excused himself to take the call.

“ _Dude_ ,” Barry hissed into the phone.

“Aw man, I can’t tell you how much I hate to do this you, but there’s a meta on the rampage. It’s taking down _buildings_.” Barry massaged his temples. Why today? Why did he have to be the one to save the city? Why couldn’t he just enjoy one day, _one day_ as a normal person, wooing the potential love of his life?

A moment later he settled back into his seat. The smile faded from Iris’ face when she saw his expression.

“Iris,” He began.

“What is it?” She asked, but she already knew.

“I have to go.”

“I don’t understand. What’s wrong?”

“Something came up, and-“

“Something? Aren’t you even going to tell me what it is?”

“I can’t. I wish I could, more than anything I wish I could.” She sat back in her seat, her hands folding in her lap. She seemed to shrink before his eyes. “Iris, I’m sorry. I can’t even tell you how sorry I really am. I’ll make it up to you. Okay? Please let me make it up to you.”

The look on her face as he turned away from her was not happy. She didn’t look angry with him, rather, she looked so _hurt_. And disappointed. And sheepish. Crestfallen, like she’d been punched in the stomach. It made Barry physically sick. He would rather she be angry with him. He’d rather she was shouting, throwing a drink in his face and marching out in a rage. Barry pulled too much money out of his wallet and tossed the bills on the table, not even bothering to count it.

“I’ll make it up to you, I promise. Iris, I promise.” She wouldn’t look at him. She only stared into the distance. As he hurried out of the door, the last glimpse of her was of her slowly sipping her wine, as red as her lips, wiping the tear before it slid down her cheek.

 

Iris wasn’t sure what to do. She was hurt, maybe more than she’d ever been. She dabbed at her eyes miserably with a piece of shredded tissue from the bottom of her purse. “Good job, Stalker. Way to go out on a limb.” She chastised herself all the way home. She liked that guy. She really, really liked that guy. She thought he liked her too, but obviously she was wrong. 

Fuck it. She got into her baggiest pajamas, put on her fuzziest socks, pulled the entire tub of chocolate chip caramel ice cream out of the freezer, and cranked up her Netflix account. It was gonna be a long night. 

“He should feel lucky I even gave him the time of day,” she moped. “He would have been lucky to get with a girl like me. I’m attractive, I’m smart, I’ve got a great job-“ No sooner had she gotten settled than she felt vibrations in her pocket. Her phone lit up like a Christmas tree. Breaking news. The Flash had been seen fighting…something. Iris shot off the couch.

 

 _Get your head in the game,_ _Flash_ , he told himself as he barely escaped impalation on a giant root that shot out of the ground like a tremor. This meta was proving more difficult to stop than he had originally anticipated, and he wondered if his preoccupation with his disaster of a dinner with his dream girl was the majority of the problem. 

The meta, who Cisco was calling “The Ent”, at least for now, made some ungodly sound at him and lunged with a vine from one of his branches. He was huge; a regular guy by day (although he was an unfortunate shade of permanent forest green), but when he wanted he grew to the size of a California Redwood, complete with branches like arms, vines like giant whips, and roots that could tunnel through the ground at frightening speed. He’d already torn down a few buildings and all Barry had been able to do so far was dodge all his limbs. He needed to penetrate his defenses if he was going to bring the guy down, but so far no luck. He was getting frustrated, but Iris’ gift, and the thought of getting back to her, spurred him on. 

 _You have to beat this guy if you want a chance to make it up to her. Focus, Flash_ , he thought as he just barely missed getting pummeled by a rolling log. Amidst the retreating screams of Central City citizens he heard a voice that stuck out, and it was getting louder. It was awfully familiar. Barry dared a glance in that direction. He saw her in the distance, running. Right towards The Ent. _Is she crazy??? Is she…wearing pajamas?_

 _“_ Heeeyyyy!” Iris yelled, waving her arms. “You get away from him!”

The meta’s wooden green face said, _She’s a lunatic._ Then his eyes lit up and he looked slyly at Barry. He could see the instant The Ent made up in his mind to go after her. There was just no way he would allow that to happen.

The distraction was just what he needed. Barry accelerated at a speed he’d never been able to reach before. He barreled in, past the nets of leaves and coiled vines and heavy branches, to the vulnerable heart of the metahuman tree. A series of lightning-fast punches to his face and body and the meta was subdued, slumping over, hanging in a hammock of his own vines. His body began to slowly return to its human form, roots extracting themselves from deep beneath the rutted black asphalt, branches from shattered windows and twisted office furniture. The Ent fell into the shredded pavement, surrounded by the destruction he’d wrought. The police swooped in to arrest and contain him. 

Iris kept running, straight into The Flash’s waiting arms. Her chest was heaving and her hair was all over the place, and she’d never been more stunning. Feeling her there again, he wondered how he’d even been able to tear himself away. He wouldn’t make the same mistake twice. 

“Thanks for coming to my rescue. Couldn’t have done it without you.”

“It’s an honor! Besides, I had a nightmare date with this asshole tonight. Let’s just say that I really needed to get out of the house.”

In the blink of an eye he rushed her to a secluded corner in the far part of a ruined building. His gloved hands gently traced over her face and through her hair as he took a step closer towards her, bringing their bodies flush against each other. He towered over her, tilting her chin up to look her in the eye and make her understand how much he regretting abandoning her.

“I know the date didn’t go as planned in the end, but what if the asshole said he got called away for something important and was really, really, sorry?”

“Excuse me?” He pulled his mask off.

“Barry?! You’re The Flash? But how-? When-? It was you, that night. It was you, today!” She slapped his arm. Then she slapped it twice more.

“Ow! What was that for?”

“You came down to CCPN claiming you wanted to tell me about The Flash when you really just wanted to flirt with me. You’re SO busted!” 

Barry laughed a full belly laugh. “Guilty as charged. It was beyond worth it.”

Her arms belonged around his shoulders, so that’s where he put them. His hands belonged on her waist, so he put them there. 

“Iris, please, would you give me another chance? No interruptions this time, just me and you.”

“Of course I will, Barry. Flash.” They kissed, and he experienced something he’d never felt, an emotional deep as a well, love and hope rising up from below like fresh, live-giving water. 

This time, dinner went off without a hitch. Barry wasn’t sure if Cisco called him at all, and he didn’t want to know. The world could save itself tonight, or burn down around him. It didn’t matter, because he was with Iris West. 

They took a walk after, hand in hand, back through the zoo where they’d shared their first kiss only hours before. They ended up in the park across from the little Thai place, where they had their first lunch. Barry led Iris to the park’s gazebo, strung up with lights, casting a soft glow on the inside. 

“Hey Dave, now would be good.” A man stood up from where he’d been covertly sitting, a saxophone strapped around his shoulder. He starting playing and Barry put his free hand about Iris’ waist, pulling her in. They swayed to the music, staring into each others’ starry eyes, drinking in the moment.

“Oh my God, Barry, is he playing Kenny G?”

“Too corny?” He asked with a wince.

“No. It’s perfectly romantic and I love it.” She traced a thumb across his lip, then wrapped both arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Barry couldn’t hold back.

“I need to tell you something.”

“What is it, Bear?”

“Iris, I feel like I’ve known you my entire life. I feel like, if I never saw you again, I would be incomplete. I’m in love with you. You don’t have to say anything, I guess I just couldn’t keep it in. You already know my biggest secrets. I know I sound like a complete lunatic, I _know_ that, but we both know that the impossible happens every day. I’m in love with you, Iris West.”

Iris was stunned still. She stopped dancing and gaped at Barry. She opened her mouth to reply. Nothing came out. On the verge of panic, Barry was trying to thin of something to say until Iris finally found her voice again, although barely more than a whisper.

“Barry, my heart has been so full because of you. I’ve been running from it, denying it, but it’s love. Because this is what love feels like. I’m in love with you, too.”

 

They spent the next forty-eight hours glued to each others’ side, their conversation non-stop as they ate, worked, relaxed, and adventured as one cohesive unit. On the third day-although they planned to wait-they made love. The clouds threw shadows over them through fogged window panes as they rolled in Barry’s bed. Their soundtrack was the cadence of the rain against the window, and they went slow, building until they hit their peak. Their hearts beat out of their chests, and their bodies were drenched, and they were exhausted and sore and sated.

Just when Barry’s breath began to slow, his heart quickened. “I want you to marry me.”

“What?” Iris’ voice trembled.

“Oh no, I shouldn’t have said that. You probably think I’m totally nuts. Look, I…I’m sorry…I-“

“Yes.” Her voice was soft, but powerful as the storm.

“What did you say?”

“I can’t explain it, how I felt when you rescued me. I can’t explain it, how I felt when we spent the day together.” She propped herself up on her elbow. “Okay, prepare yourself for the monologue. You ready?”

“Ready.” Barry could barely see her his smile was so wide.

“When you came in the office I thought, hey, he’s hot. Then you started talking and I thought, oh boy, awkward too. And I knew I would like you. After coffee I wanted to know more about you. After lunch I was imagining what it would be like to be with you. After the kiss I was imagining getting you in bed. And during dinner I was thinking…what if I found the man I’m going to marry?

“When you left I thought, maybe you didn’t like me after all. I spent half the night trying to figure out what I did to make you change your mind.” She wrung her hands together. “I felt like such an idiot for letting myself feel that much. I swore I’d never do it again.” Barry opened his mouth to apologize again, but Iris held up and hand and stopped him.

“Then to find out you’re a hero that I’ve always admired? I gotta say, it makes me feel pretty relieved that the only reason you ran out on our marathon date was to save the city. I don’t know, maybe this is all wrong…but what if everything’s right? How could I be with anyone else? I would always come back to you. It will always be you.”

Iris took a deep breath, inhaling slowly and holding it for a few seconds, before letting it out in a whoosh. “So yes, I will marry you, Barry Allen.”

They spent the next full five minutes kissing softly, feather-light and soul-deep, until Iris made him pause with a hand to his chest. 

“I already know what I want my ring to look like. I’ll show you the design so you can get it. I’m not gonna be telling people I’m engaged if I don’t have the ring to prove it.” She chattered excitedly. Barry laughed at how adorable his future wife was. If he was any happier, he would shatter. 

“Of course. Whatever you want, I’m here to give it to you.”

“And I’m gonna want to hyphenate.”

“Of course, Mrs.West-Allen.”

 

Somehow they found the energy to go another round.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure: I'm tender-headed than a mf. Happy 2017, y'all!


End file.
